Turn The Car Around
by xxdumbblondiexx
Summary: When Ally brings up the one thing that almost wrecked their friendship months ago, Austin realizes that it hurts him deep to try to prove to Ally that it's not what she thinks. How many times can he break but not shatter? (i'm so bad at summaries shush) /One Shot/Songfic


_How many times can I break 'till I shatter?_

_Over the line, can't define what I'm after_

_I'll always turn the car around._

_-Shattered by O.A.R._

~20 minutes earlier~

Her head was on my shoulder and we were just up against the wall, sitting in silence. Breaths coming in and out slowly. Our legs straight, shoulders slump, thighs just barely touching.

I didn't even put my arm around her, our hands weren't even intertwined. I can't remember how we got here but I know that I never felt so at ease in my life.

But relaxation will only last so long...

Ally stood up abruptly, pacing the cheap hall rug. Her eyes were directed down at her nails as I saw her pick at her blue nail polish. I watched her for a minute, her chestnut hair a little frizzy from where our current position was.

"Ally?" I murmured, concerned coating her name.

She let out an exasperated sigh, her hands at her sides, eyes closely tightly as if squeezing tears back. And for some reason deep in my bones, I didn't stand up to comfort her.

"What was his name?" she whispered.

"Who's name?" I whispered back.

She opened her eyes and looked deeply at me. "The songwriter. The one you met with." she murmured, her voice cracking. I was taken aback by her question. I met with that songwriter months ago.

"Why does it matter?" I took back the words the second my throat made it possible for me to speak. Ally paused and picked at her finger nail polish again, the tiny blue shards falling into the carpet.

"I just want to know his name." she said, so softly I could hardly make out what she said.

"Her name." I said, waiting for the explosion.

"Her name." I couldn't tell if an abused kitten just repeated me...or my girlfriend.

I stood up and took a step towards her, as she backed away from me. She held her elbow with her hand and swallowed hard. I felt like I just told a starving kid to suck it up.

"Well-yeah it was a girl songwriter." I bit my lip.

"Her name Austin, what was her name?" she softly demanded.

"Cassidy." I whispered, looking at the floor in shame.

I expected a slap or at least a scream from her lips but nothing came. My head rose to a popsicle of a hurt teenage girl. Her mouth was agape, still no words out of her so I decided to explain further.

"W-well you see, she moved from LA to Corral Terrace a few months ago and the day after your performance I called her up. We met for coffee, but only one time. I swear." I reassured her.

Her expression was still the same, "Did you actually write any songs?"

My eyes went wide, wanting to do anything but answer this question. God, just have the doorbell ring or have her dad call her. Anything I'm begging. No? Okay, time to have a beautiful brunette murder me.

"Stealyourheart." My hand covering my mouth, hoping she didn't hear me. Ally ripped my hand from my lips and smacked it to my thigh. Her eyebrows bunched up angrily, but she still looked so cute. Even in her murdering state.

"What?" she snapped.

"Steal Your Heart Ally! I wrote Steal Your Heart on the napkin from the coffee shop where I met up with Cassidy." I confessed, a little loud.

The broken noise that came out of my baby could break even the coldest heart. She shook a little, biting her lip to hold back the tears. My hand reached out to caress her cheek but she slapped it away.

"D-don't touch me." she shrieked, a single tear traveling down her cheek.

"Ally, baby-" I started before she broke out.

"I-I can't believe the song you told me you wrote by yourself, you wrote with a girl you almost dated! And the song is about me! I-I just- don't even know what to think." she sobbed.

"Ally I'm so sor-" I began.

"OH CUT THE CRAP AUSTIN!" she yelled, covering her face with her hands and sinking to the floor.

"Ally! It's not crap, okay? I really am sorry!" I squatted next to her, hoping she'll look up at me.

"I can't believe you." she whispered, looking up but at a painting that hung on her wall.

My teeth gritted, this was enough. I write her another song expressing my love and she just doesn't understand. I finally ask her out and she still has doubts about my love for her.

"Ally can you not get it through your skull? I LOVE YOU not Cassidy not Kira not the fucking European super model, YOU. And if you don't understand that then why am I here?" I stood up and walked off into her living room, shuffling my fingers through my hair.

"You're here because we have a partnership!" Ally stomped up from her position and stared daggers at my back.

I turn to face her, not believing what just came out of her mouth. Her face goes from anger to regret. I shake my head, and make my way to the coat closet. Arms through the sleeves, Ally placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Austin that's not what I meant." she pleaded but I just ignored her.

I open the door and turn back to look at her, "When you figure out what our relationship is, let me know." And then I raced off in my car, leaving Ally peering through the glass door at me.

~Present~

My knuckles were turned white from my aggravating grip on the wheel. How could she say something like that? Our relationship is way past partnership. She's my best friend, my girlfriend for God's sake! I keep hearing her sentence repeat and repeat in my mind. I can't drive with all this mess in my head so I pull over from the highway.

I slowly turn the ignition off and turn on the radio to distract me. _You're here because we have a partnership!_ Every time I heard it, it left a stab in my chest. I turn the radio up louder to block her out for just a second.

I just thought this was resolved months ago. We both made our mistakes, we're human damn it. We apologized after our second kiss..or make-out session really. I smiled at the that memory. Man, can she kiss.

She's more than just a good kisser. She's extraordinary, revolutionary. Ally is a talented singer and songwriter. She's so intelligent and funny. She doesn't try hard to be a part of the in crowd. Ally is her own person, she didn't change when anything big happened to her. Ally dances around so badly but it's so adorable. She quotes musicals that were made before she was born and even though no one understands what she means, it's an admirable quality. She still gets giggley when she sees "Santa" at the mall. I love her so muc- and I just stormed out on her for one stupid sentence.

"Dammit," I hit the steering wheel with my fury. Turning the car back on, I wheel out into the highway...heading to the Dawson residence.

Ally's POV

I touched the cold glass door, watching Austin backing out quickly from my driveway. My lip starts quivering but I tell myself not to cry over him for the second time today. Inhaling the empty air, I turn my back and head up to my room to clear my head. But once that knob is turned, I'm hit with a wave of memories, all including that blonde rock star. My feet lead me to a framed photo of my 16th birthday. I was blowing out the candles while Trish was on the phone, Austin was swiping the edge of the cake for frosting, and Dez was snapped his party hat so he had a look of pain. Holding the glittery picture frame in my hand, I smile slightly. The picture describes the 3 best friends I've ever had so perfectly. Setting it back up on my dresser, a small object brushes my wrist. I picked up and it was the corsage from last weekend's Winter Formal. I wiggle it onto my wrist and hold it out before my face. That dance was so much fun. We rented a Party Bus and they played all the good songs. Even "America" from the musical "West Side Story" (requested by me of course). Austin attempted singing along with me, but I'm sure I was the only kid in the room who knew the lyrics.

I slip off the corsage and it back where it belonged. My lip starts to quiver again and this time, I let it. The tears come crashing down my face as I sunk to the floor, feeling like a brat. I'm full on sobbing at my actions. Austin is way more to mean than a partnership. He's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. And I just made him feel like shit. I deserve to feel this way.

My self-esteem lowering thoughts were interrupted by a fierce knock at the front door. I sniffle and wipe under my eyes, run down the stairs, take a deep breath, and open the door.

"Um h- Austin?" my heart jumped. His eyes were red, his hair was screwed up, and he looked tired. We didn't say anything for awhile, just gazed at each other. A second later, I was engulfed into his leather jacket. It smelled like the cologne I bought him for his birthday. It felt so good to feel his arms hold me tightly.

He snuggled his face into my hair, whispering "I'm so sorry babe, I'm so sorry." This made me start tearing up so I hugged him tighter, my face fully buried into his chest.

I pulled back and just looked hard into his brown orbs, shaking my head I said, "Austin I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I was just upset and I really had no reason t-" and I was cut off by my favorite thing in the universe.

No, not music. But the soft lips of the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**A/N: aye yo fan fiction dot net i don't own anything that has copyright so stick a tampon in. thank you so much for reading this! let me know what you think! i've never done a fighting one shot and it was a little difficult because you just want them to cuddle and be cute! **


End file.
